


Siblings

by Avocado_Destruction



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado_Destruction/pseuds/Avocado_Destruction
Summary: Two siblings have a disagreement. Can they work it out?This is a One Shot that I wrote back in 2017.Please enjoy! :)





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmi_5@yahoo.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohmi_5%40yahoo.com).



I checked my bedside clock and it read ten minutes after six pm. I would be a bit late this time but that was okay, it was always worth it. Winter would be coming, but I refused to acknowledge it, even though a slight shiver ran down my spine. I placed my hands on the window sill and paused, I was too old to sneak out of the house like this. It was time for me to do my own thing, so I quietly slid the window closed. I left my warm sweater flung across the back of my chair, as I made my way out of my bedroom and down the long flight of stairs of the second floor. It was so peaceful tonight and the silence made my anticipation deepen—

“Where are you going?”

Or maybe not.

It wasn't what my brother had said that caused the familiar burst of nervous agitation to surge through my stomach, it was how he said it. Hyunwoo undoubtedly knew that I had been sneaking out to visit Hoseok every weekend.  
I'm not saying that he's smarter than our mom, just more persistent. But why now, of all times did he want a confrontation?  
“Yah!” His voice bolted through the dark, as he dropped whatever eating utensil he was holding back onto its dish. “Are you listening?”  
I turned around and flicked the switch, illuminating the kitchen with ambient light. Hyunwoo sat there with the same look of indifference I had grown accustomed to.  
“You’ll wake mom,” I said, waiting for him to get on with it.  
“So? Maybe I should. Then she’d know you're dating some guy that’s slept with half of the school.”  
“That's not true, now take it back.”  
“Nope.”  
“How can you even say that,” I asked, remembering the last time we argued about my sex life. “You don't even know him!”  
Hyunwoo shoved his half eaten plate of food away and stood from the kitchen table. “I don't need to know him to know that he’s not right for you. You're not seeing him tonight.”  
I turned on my heels and made a mad dash for the front door, but he was much faster and blocked my escape by mere seconds. We used to love this game of cat and mouse but right now we were too upset to play along.  
“Move,” I said, feeling the anger rise in me.  
“No.” Hyunwoo crossed his arms and peered down at me, the familiar look of irritation tugging at his brow.  
I reached for the door handle but he smacked my hand away.  
“This is ridiculous,” I said, foregoing my attempt at being quiet, as if I could shout over his stubbornness. “Why did I even move back here...I'm 22 years old!”  
“I don't care,” he replied, taking a firm hand and pushing me back. “Do you really think I’m going to sit here and let you get hurt? You're not seeing him.”  
“Why do you even care? You're not my father!”  
The angry frown on Hyunwoo’s face changed and I could instantly tell that I had hurt his feelings.  
Before I could take it back Hyunwoo pushed past me and silently stalked off to his bedroom. He slammed the door and I thought the house would crumble from the force of it. My words still hung in the air, as our mom’s footsteps padded down the hallway. Before she reached the stairwell, I flung the front door open and ran.

I really should have taken my sweater. Although it wouldn't have mattered. The rain soaked my clothes in minutes and before I could comprehend where I was going I ended up at the University, shivering like the drowned rat I imagined I looked like.  
How could he make such a big deal about the guy I was dating?  
How was I supposed to tell mom that Hoseok had asked me to marry him? ...And that I said yes.  
I made a beeline for the nearest restroom, practically in tears again. No one knew how much of a fluff ball Hoseok was like I did and he would gladly give you the shirt off of his back if you needed it. All the rumors about his so called promiscuity spread like wildfire when he was a freshman in college, which inevitably garnered him with the nickname “HOEseok”. Even when he was trying to help, if it involved females, people assumed he had sex with them. Although he wasn’t a virgin, he wasn’t the lecherous womanizer everyone made him out to be.  
My brother took all those rumors to heart and banned him from calling or coming to the house. I had to use the University as an alibi for our dates and for some reason, no matter what I said Hyunwoo wouldn’t listen to me. He had been like that for awhile now, stone faced and silent and it was rare to actually see him crack a smile.  
I walked over to the mirror and sighed at the sight of my damp hair. Reaching for the paper towels, I ripped them out of the dispenser one by one, enjoying the sound of it until I had a nice clump in my hand.  
_Stupid jerk._  
I dabbed at my hair, remembering the look on Hyunwoo’s face before I ran out of the house.  
_It must be difficult for him._  
I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. “No,” I said out loud. “This isn’t about him.”  
My eyes opened slowly and I could still hear the frantic wail of my mom’s voice from twelve years ago, the night our father had died. Hyunwoo and our father had a disagreement about his friends. I remember dad calling them “delinquents” and then my brother storming out of the door. He had run away on a night like tonight, dark, rainy and cold, but dad went to look for him anyway. My mom was the one to receive the call that a young man had hit them head on, as they made their way back home. The driver had been texting and couldn’t swerve in time to avoid them. Hyunwoo had survived, but dad…  
My phone buzzed violently, shaking me out of the unhappy memory and I fished it out, relieved to see Hoseok’s smiling face in the background.  
“Hello?”  
“Oh God.” His voice was frantic. “Baby where are you?”  
I could hear rain in the background and the sound of a car door slam. “I’m alright, I’m at the University—”  
“I started worrying when you didn’t show up. I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”  
_Shit._  
I forgot all about that.  
“I’m sorry, I had a fight with my brother and I just wanted to get away.”  
“Well never ever do that again okay?”  
“What, have a fight with my brother—”  
“I’m serious!” He was quiet for a moment, before taking a deep breath. “I love you. Do you know that? I love you and I hate worrying like this.”  
My cell beeped before I could respond and I took the phone away from my ear to see the word “Mom” flash across the screen.  
“Still there,” he asked, softly this time.  
“Yeah, I’m here. My mom is calling.”  
“You better answer her. She’s probably worried sick.” The sound of keys jingled before his car engine roared to life. “Stay put and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
Our call ended, as I took the one from my mom. “Mom, I’m sorry. I should have texted you or something. I was just so upset.”  
The eerie silence made me frown. “Mom?”  
“It’s Hyunwoo...honey, he’s been in an accident.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“I asked him to go and look for you.” She started sobbing and I could hear commotion on the other end. “Come to the hospital quick okay sweetheart, I love you.”  
The call ended and I could feel my hands shaking from fear. I bolted out of the restroom door, nearly knocking over a tall girl with glasses.  
_Not Hyunwoo. No, no, no. Not again!_  
I kept repeating the words when Hoseok found me outside in the rain and again, when he dropped me off at the front entrance of the ER before parking his car.  
I ran into my mom’s arms the moment I saw her. “Is he?”  
“He’s gonna be fine sweetie.” She pulled me back by my shoulders and looked down at me. “The doctors were worried, but it looks like he just has a few broken bones.”  
“I’m sorry,” I said, burying my face into her shoulder and sobbing. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, this is all my fault.”  
My mom tried to shush me but it didn’t work and only made the crying worse. “Hush now, maybe you can help me wake your brother up. We need him to come around, can you do that?”  
I shook my head, wiping tears away from my eyes with the front of my shirt. I let out a withered, “yeah” and let her usher me into his hospital room.  
Hyunwoo lay in bed with a cast on his left leg and bandages covering his body. If I wasn’t a wreck I would have made a mummy joke. Instead I walked over to him and put a hand to his shoulder.  
“Hyunwoo? It’s me. I know you must have been angry, but I think it’s time for you to wake up now.” I waited, but there was no response and as the minutes dragged on, so did my resolve. “Please Hyunwoo, you can’t leave me like this. Not like this.”  
The room was filled with the constant beep of machines and when I thought my heart might shatter, his eyelids tried to open.  
“Hyunwoo? It’s me, you’re okay.”  
He looked around with concern, as his eyes finally found mine and his free arm reached out for me slowly.  
“I’m here Hyunwoo,” I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. “I’m so sorry I ran away!”  
Even from the awkward position he was in, Hyunwoo pulled me into his arms, practically crushing me with what little strength he had and I let him, thankful that he would be okay.  
“I made a promise,” he said quietly, his voice raspy and low.  
“A promise?” I leaned my head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.  
“I promised Dad that night that I would always take care of you.” He paused, choking up on the tail end of his words. “You’re my baby sister and I love you so much.”  
I felt something warm hit the top of my forehead and for the first time in a long time, I held onto my brother as he cried.


End file.
